dreams do come true
by last vampire
Summary: kagome saves rin from a dragon youki and sesshoumaru owes her. but he didnt think he would give her his heart as well. plz rr complete!
1. straddling fun

Hello again every one. I would like to thank u all right now for the awesome reviews. It warms my blood to know you all have an interest in my little story. Ok so wt do u think will happen between are two love birds read and find out *laughs evilly *  
  
Chapter 3  
  
+Sesshoumarus prov+  
  
He walked to his library. All his thoughts surrounded around one cretin woman our dear kagome. * Now she clouds my thoughts this is not good. The bitch struck me and now I want to take her to you bed and show her what true exticie is..yes I do. She has always intrigued me so I will learn as much as I can and if this feeling stays then I will take her.no taking is beneath me she will come willingly or not at all.mental punch. You're getting soft sesshoumaru. *  
  
+Kagomes prov+  
  
She walked in to her new bedroom. It was smaller then the other. She sat on the bed and noticed it was lumpy. * Well this is no good. Why didn't that egotistical maniac let me stay in the other room? Ok well I wont try to figure out what bastard is thinking. * She looked around the room hopeing to find her bag so she could change and there was none to be found. * Oh no it must still be at the bone eaters well. Crap now I have to face "Mr. I am lord of the western lands respect me now bitch" again. * She got out of the room and had no idea where she was let alone were sesshoumaru was. * This is not good* she turned to start walking the other way when two children tackled her.  
  
"Kagome your better we missed you so much." Shippo said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Yes Rin and Shippo were so worried about kagome." Rin said.  
  
" Oh I have missed you two also but I need to find sesshoumaru. Do you guys know where he is at."?  
  
Rin shook her head happily " sesshoumaru-sama is in his library and asleep."  
  
"Can you show me were that is."  
  
Rin shook her head again and held out her hand to kagome. After about five minutes of walking down what seemed like endless corridors they came across the door, which held sesshoumaru. "Here we are Rin told kagome she could take her. When kagome is done will she play with Shippo and Rin?"  
  
"Yes. Now you two run along and play."  
  
Rin grabbed Shippo and ran down the corridor. * Cute kid I wonder what she sees in sesshoumaru? * She opened the door and looked inside what she saw warmed her heart in an instant. There he was master of the castle greatest of all demon lords. Asleep and snoring softly. His head was back against the chair. * Why didn't he just rest his head on the desk? * Then she got the most wonderful idea. She slowly walked up to him and checked the chair making sure there was enough room for two. (A/n omg wts she gonna do hehe) she slowly straddled his thighs hopeing he wouldn't wake. She looked at him. *I have never noticed how beautiful he really is. I bet if he smiled he could melt any demonesses heart. * Suddenly she felt his arms come around her waist and bring her closer to his chest. She gasped * ok so this was a bad idea a very bad idea. * He turned and looked at her. He leaned his head in and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Kagome you should never straddle someone you don't intend on pleasing." He then he caught that familiar scent of lilac and mixed with it was fear. He smiled against her ear. "So this is all I have to do to put the fear of me in you." He tightened his grip and bit her ear softly.  
  
"Please stop I only ask nicely once." He did as she wished and moved his head back against the chair.  
  
"Now what do you want you annoy me." Even as he said that he didn't loosen his grip on kagome.  
  
"Can you let me go?"  
  
"No"  
  
"If I annoy you then why do you hold me?"  
  
"Do you always ask so many damned questions?"  
  
"YES!!" she yelled and sesshoumaru put his hands on his ears letting go of kagome. "Thanks."  
  
He growled at her and stood up. "What do you want?"  
  
"My bag. It got left at the bone eaters well."  
  
"You had to straddle me just to ask me that?"  
  
She started to get angry. "I am going to get it ill be back later."  
  
"I am coming with you. And I wont take no for an answer."  
  
"Why do you want to come?"  
  
"To protect you."  
  
Hehehe so I shall end their hope u all like it I definitely love it. And now to my review responses  
  
wackoramaco87 : of course it will I am not heartless. Plus I really want them to always be together  
  
Silver Mystic: thxs I love it to hehe  
  
Sunstar-1217 : oh yeah aroused and he got hit man I love it  
  
animefan2007: oh yeah will finish it no worries there  
  
TabbyKat488: I will be putting out two chapters a day so there will always be more  
  
Sunstar-1217: can't tell ya wt will happen sorry but it would give the game away  
  
vile-lairi: I love u to lairi and vile is a great word 


	2. Default Chapter

Ok so this is my first fan fiction and I had to do it on my fav paring sess/kag. So I hope you adore this as much as me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I am not making any kind of collateral from this.  
  
Kagome was walking back to camp when she heard Inuyasha and Kikyo proclaiming their love for one another. * I am so sick of those two always at it. It's disturbing she's dead. Ok I have officially decided that it is no longer disturbing but vile. I cannot be around this bull shit any more.I am leaving. *(A/Ni know Kagome would never cuss in less provoked.)  
  
Kagome got back to where Inuyasha decided to camp, and gathered up her effects. Mirkyo was puzzled as to why she was doing this.  
  
"Lady Kagome, may I inquire as to where to you are going?" she stopped her packing and turned to face Mirkyo.  
  
"I am going home. I don't know when I will be back. Would you do me a favor and tell sango ill miss her." He nodded in response and gave kagome and hug. His hand felt a little rebellious and groped her ass.  
  
BAM  
  
"HENTI" Kagome picked up her effects and started to walk to the bone eaters well. Leaving a migrated Mirkyo behind. "No kagome don't leave." Shippo leapt on to her backpack. " I don't want you to leave. Please don't go." She grabbed Shippo so they were face to face.  
  
"How bout you come with me Shippo. But you must promise me that you will behave." He nodded and went on to her shoulder. They got to the well and where and were just about to jump in when they heard a scream. They saw a young girl run at top speeds out of the trees.  
  
"HELP, HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP RIN." *OMG IT'S RIN. * Then from the trees the youiki that was chasing her showed its ugly face. *A dragon youiki. * She put down her effects and told Shippo to hide. He ran in to the bushes. Kagome grabbed her bow and fired on arrow. It struck the youiki in the arm and it turned his attentions on to her.  
  
" Ahh a miko, how delectable and I thought I was going to suffer with just a human for my meal."  
  
Kagome already had another arrow ready. " For that to happen you will have to kill me and I warn you now I am hard to kill." The youiki attacked and knocked her down. When she landed she felt something so through her side and realized that it was her arrow. The youiki began to laugh.  
  
"This is easier than I had anticipated, ill just let u harm your self more." Kagome stood up and grabbed another arrow and shot it at the youiki and hit him right in his heart. " You biittc." As it said dieing.  
  
Kagome went over to Ran. "Are you ok Rin?" Rin looked up at her and smiled. " Yes Rin is fine but kagome is hurt."  
  
"Its ok Rin it's only a scratch." She looked to her side and saw the arrow sticking out. She went down on her knees and Shippo came out from hiding. "Kagome are you alright." She turned and looked at Shippo.  
  
Sesshoumarus prove....  
  
* A scream. Oh no Rin. * He ran at top demon speeds but he was not quick enough to get to Rin in time. But when he arrived at the place the scream originated at he saw a miko talking to Rin and a slain dragon youiki. * Could that miko have killed that youiki? Its impossible * he approached the pair when he smelled iron and salt. * The miko is hurt. * He then saw he falling over and quickly ran and caught her in his arms. (A/N that's right I said it arms yes I know he only has one but I want him to have two.)  
  
" Sesshoumaru-sama kagome saved me. Please help kagome." He looked down to the woman in his arms. * So my brother's wench saved Rin as much as I hate to say this I owe her. * " Come Rin." Rin stood up and started to follow Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey wait for me." Shippo said jumping on Rin's shoulder. Sesshoumaru looked at him and nodded.  
  
They were at the castle of the western lands in no time and sesshoumaru told the children to go to Rin's room.  
  
"I will not leave kagome." Shippo said standing proud. Sesshoumaru growled and the kit ran to Rin's side.  
  
Sesshoumaru took kagome in to his room and laid her down on his bed. * Why in 7 hells did I bring her in here my room? She dos look nice on my bed.mental slap. * He examined her wound when she stirred and whispered "sesshoumaru". 


	3. a powerful blow

On to the next chapter. This time no misspellings.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised to hear, this miko, call out his name in her sleep. He merely brushed it off and tended to this woman's wound. The arrow was indeed deed, but she would live. He pulled the arrow out and dressed the wound and in doing so he felt that he must now protect this miko and never let any harm befall her again.  
  
+Three day's later+  
  
" When can Rin and Shippo see kagome?" sesshoumaru looked up from his breakfast and looked at the two children.  
  
"When kagome awakens I will allow you two to see her. Until then I don't want to catch your scents any where near her room." He looked at them sternly hoping he got his point across.  
  
"Then why do you get to see her?" Shippo asked. Sesshoumaru was starting to become angry at this young pup.  
  
"Because young and foolish pup, I am master of this house and when you become master of your house you can do as you please until then my business is my own and I don't have to answer to you or any one else. That is why." Sesshoumaru excused him self and walked out of the room. Leavening two scared children to them self.  
  
"Hey Rin?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Is he always such a jackass?"  
  
Rin giggled and asked, "What's a jackass?"  
  
Sesshoumaru walked don the corridor that led to his room. He was lacking in sleep since kagome was lying dormant in his room. * The sooner she wakes up then the better she has the children scared. * He walked in to his room to find her awake and sitting on the balcony. * God she is beautiful.mental slap. What is wrong with you she is your brothers wench not to mention a human. * Her gaze slowly turned to the great demon lord.  
  
"I figured it was the western lands that am in."  
  
" You should be in bed."  
  
She waved her hand at him implying that she didn't care. " I healed my self with my miko powers all that is left is a faint scar. Oh sesshoumaru why didn't you leave me to rot out there?"  
  
His normal stoic emotionless face was broken with utter confusion. "You saved Rins life. And so in return I saved yours my dept to you is paid. But I am courios as to why you saved her and not run like a cowardice human?"  
  
Kagome looked at him funny and walked up to him. "I am no coward and any one who would run from a defenseless child being attacked. Shot in the head with a Beebe gun. Oh and one more thing." She decked Sesshoumaru Square in the jaw. He was taken back by this not seeing it till he felt it.  
  
"That is for not being there to defend Rin your self where the hell were you? And why in gods name would you leave Rin by her self?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was fuming at her disrespect for him and before she knew it she was pinned to the bed with a very angry sesshoumaru as her captor. She looked up in to golden eyes. " That was not smart miko, and I didn't leave her alone she was with jaken. And I swear on my mother's grave that if you ever strike me again I will kill your pup before your eyes. Do you understand me?" he was surprised she wasn't frightened of him at all. * She is most strange. Most humans would have pissed them selves already but this woman she has no fear. *  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"My name is kagome, ka-go-me. Do you understand me" she put emphasis on you  
  
He merely looked down at her in disbelief. * Am I hearing her right . Why dos this woman irk me so? * Then he caught the scent that would be his down fall. He leaned down and smelled her hair. * Lilac, she smells of lilac. She doesn't even smell like those dirty humans. * He continued sniffing her hair when he noticed that kagomes sent now had fear in it. Then he realized that he was aroused and his engorged member was lying against kagome thigh. He shot up off her as quick as he could but the damage was already done. "Kagome I will except you at lunch. I will send the pups in to see you now. And you will not be staying in this room follow me." He walked out and heard her footsteps behind him. He opened the door to the room right next to his own. "This will be your room and the pup will be the next door down. Till lunch then." With that he left her.  
  
. 


	4. sesshomaru shows concern

Ok kiddies I am back again to bring you more sess/kag fun so wt happened last chapter he wanted to protect her ok.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
* Walk or him run while carrying me he asks. I cant believe he had the audacity to ask me that of course I am going walk but it was kind of him to ask, I mean I am not the lightest person in the world. Come to think of it I have been a total bitch to him. He has been kind of nice to me. He is protecting me. I think. He might have just come with me in hopes of seeing Inuyasha and then he can get the sword. Oh no I hope he won't do that. * "Umm Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?"  
  
He stop in his tracks and hung his head for a moment and then turned to her. " You have MORE questions?"  
  
" No not MORE." She said putting the same emphasis on the word. " Just one. Do you plan on using me to get Inuyasha's sword. Cause if you are it won't work."  
  
"No." he said rising an eyebrow " I wasn't and why wouldn't it work?"  
  
He caught her scent changing it was now a mix of anger hurt and a feel of betrayal. * Oh I see now my dumb half-breed brother hurt her some how most likely rejected her as a mate. But why she's beautiful and I sense a kindness although I haven't seen it yet. * He touched his jaw where she hit him. * Well I shall be the better demon and treat her better. Mental slap..(A/N he dos that a lot) why am I doing this?. Oh yes that's right you like her. * "Come we shall camp soon." He turned and continued to walk. And he heard her footfall behind him.  
  
They traveled another hour when he could smell kagomes exhaustion. " We will camp here for the night. I will go find something for you to eat. Do you know how to start a fire?"  
  
She looked at him dumbfounded " I ....hate.....asks me if I can start a fire...asshole." she mumbled as she went in search of wood.  
  
* I really have to find out why she is in a bad mood. i need details. * he found a rabbit and brought it to her. When he got back to where they were camping he noticed a fire blazing. * well I guess she knows how to start a fire. * he saw her sitting next to it. her chin resting on her knees, as her arms hold her legs. He smelt salt water in the air and noticed she was crying. He sat next to her. "kagome please don't cry."  
  
Kagome turned to him. "why all of a sudden are you being so kind to me. I have been a total bitch. If I was you I would have never botherd with me."he got closer to her and wipped her tears away. She was startled by his affection.  
  
"is that why you cry kagome?"  
  
"yes and no."  
  
he raised an eyebrow. "dos Inuyasha have any thing to do with your tears?"  
  
she looked at him and noticed that his normal stoic expressionless face was gone and the one that showed was of careing. "yes."  
  
"You loved him?"  
  
"Still do."  
  
"Then what changed?"  
  
"There was someone better."  
  
"Hes a fool then. If he sees not what a wonderful person you are(when you not trying to hurt someone) then he dosnt deserve your tears. Or your love." She looked over and saw that he was stareing in to the fire. *Dos he care. * He turned to her and smiled.  
  
Now she was surprised. She started to lift up different parts of his attire and searched for something.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yeah." she stopped her searching. "Tell me where the real sesshomaru went."  
  
"I am sitting right next to you."  
  
"No. Cause the real sesshomaru would not smile nor care for me or any one else."  
  
He looked saddened. "I have changed."  
  
"In what like 4 hours."  
  
"No."  
  
"Cause if I remember correctly you called me annoying in a very angry voice. Then you pinned me to the bed in anger."  
  
"Well what did you expect? First you struck me. Then I woke up with you in my lap with out being invited. Wouldn't you be a little upset at that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He looked at her. * Did she just agree with me? * She turned to him and gave him a nice smile. And it took his breath away. It was the first time he has ever seen her smile and it warmed his heart.  
  
" Ill be right back kagome." And he flew off. He landed at the bone eaters well and saw her effects there he grabbed them and took off back to kagome. She was right where he left her.  
  
"Here kagome." He set the bag in next to her. And she looked over to it. She then stood up and looked at him in a way that no one ever has.  
  
"Thank you. But we still need to go to the well."  
  
"Why I have retrieved your bag for you."  
  
"I need to go home."  
  
"You live in a well?"  
  
She started laughing another first. "No it takes me to my time you see sesshomaru I live in the future.  
  
Oh yes another day another chappie complete and now for my review responses yay!!!!!!!  
  
Sunstar-1217: yes sesshy is horny yay  
  
Kinyta: yes I shall keep it up  
  
Animeisawsome: thxs and I shall  
  
Silver Mystic: why the pout?  
  
Suzuki-chan: thxs and of course I will  
  
Bloodbunny: thxs and I shall do that. 


	5. what is that nasty smell

Ok here I am once again. What happened in the last chappie oh yes sesshy showed a more caring side? And in this chappie kagome might take that stick out of her ass...maybe..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I am not getting any sort of collateral for this.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You want me sesshomaru to jump in that well?"  
  
"For the twentieth time. YES." kagome was starting to get annoyed with sesshomarus hesitation. "Here take my hand." She held out her hand for him to take. He looked at it then he grabbed her hand. The moment their hands touched warmth went through both of there bodies. She looked up at sesshomaru and smiled. "On the count of three we will jump in together. Ok?"  
  
"OK."  
  
"3." With that she pulled him in to the well and in no time they were on the other side. "See fluffy that wasn't so bad was it."  
  
"No that wasn't bad but what is that smell. Its horrendous." She started to laugh again cause he had this look on his face like he smelled grandpas old slippers. "I don't think it is funny ka-go-ma."  
  
She stopped her laughing and looked at him. "Did you just mock me?" He smiled at her and nodded. "Well fluffy this is my time." She opened the door to the well house and he was amazed at what he saw. Towering buildings but the air was horrible and dirty and he could hear unnatural noises. "Come inside, I will introduce you to my family."  
  
"I would like that." They went in the house but it looked like no one was home. Kagome went in to the kitchen to find a note it read.  
  
Kagome  
We went to your aunts for two weeks. I have some supplies for you in on your bed. And there is money for you to by that dress for the dance. Have fun  
  
With love  
Mom  
  
*Oh yeah that's right the dance but I forgot to tell mom that my date canceled on me. Well maybe ill go stag. * She looked over to see sesshomaru growling at her cat. " Follow me fluffy, I will show you where you will be sleeping."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me fluffy?"  
  
"See that thing on you shoulder?"  
  
"You mean my tail?"  
  
"THAT'S A TAIL?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh I didn't know. Well that's why I call you fluffy."  
  
"Oh well please stop."  
  
"No."  
  
He was starting to get angry. "You dare defy my wish."  
  
She turned and looked at him. "Yeah. Are you gonna follow me or what cause I don't want to fight with you right now." He nodded and followed her. She opened the door to her little brothers room. " Here this is my little brothers room you can sleep in here."  
  
"Where is your room?"  
  
"Right across the hall. Here ill show yaw." She opened the door to her room and sesshomaru was surrounded by kagomes smell. Lilac everywhere. "If you need any thing ill be in here. It is late and I wish to sleep now. Good night sesshomaru."  
  
He looked at her then he took her hand and kissed it softly. "Good night kagome." She turned the darkest red. *What is he doing omg his lips are so soft. * She got chills from his touch *why dos he affect me like this. I thought I hated him. But lately he's been kind dare I say caring its.its ..enjoyable. I think I am getting feelings for him. *  
  
" Kagome are you ok?"  
  
She snapped back to reality "yeah I am fine good night fluffy."  
  
"I thought I told..." the door was slammed in his face. His growl was so loud that it shocks the door. He turned and went in to the brother's room and slammed the door. Kagome got ready for bed and just flopped down and was asleep in an instant.  
  
+Later that night+  
  
* This room is no good. It stinks and the bed is lumpy. * He heard a moan come from kagomes room and decided to check on her. He opened her door to find her shivering. * She didn't even get under the covers. * He approached the bed and looked down at her. *She is so beautiful. * He decide that it wasn't right for her to be cold all night so he slid in to bed next to her and wrapped his arms and tail around her. He felt he turn in her sleep and her face nestled in the crock of his neck. She whispered.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
Oh yeah that's right I am leaving off there but don't worry I update everyday so you will all have ur next chappie tomorrow.  
  
R/r  
  
RaveN: thxs I love kagome in this to  
  
sesshoumarulover713: thxs and of course I will write more.  
  
AnimeFan13: well I don't want you to die so I update as much as I can.  
  
Sesshoumrulover: thxs for saying it's the best I really try.  
  
Bloodbunny:I wish I coyuld tell you what happens but I think I ..wont no offense but I must keep you all on your toes.  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: no worries I will always update and I am glad you will always review.  
  
sakura_kero227(): oh I shall  
  
Kage No Ai: lol thxs I am glad u like it and I will update.  
  
Thxs for all the wonderful reviews I warn you that the next chappie or the one after I haven't decide will have a lemon in it so yay!!!! 


	6. a dance, a hit , and a homerun

I am happy that I have such a devoted and caring fan base. Thank you all for reviewing. SORRY for not updating this, this morning but I had to fix my bed and it took longer then I had anticipated so my apologies for making you all wait for it(  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome stood in front of the mirror. The dress was a light blue, strapless that puffy at the bottom like a princess gown. She was ready. Her hair was done her nails makeup the hole shebang. The only thing she was missing was a date. * Oh well cant have it all can we. And I was kind of hoping that fluffy would have asked. * She sighed heavily and walked out of her room.  
  
When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw sesshomaru standing by the door. When he saw her. He knew he was in love and that this night would be the night he told her.  
  
A large part of her hopped that when she saw him he would be in a tux. Alas he was in jeans and tee shirt. * Oh well. * She thought.  
  
"Kagome you're stunning. * He took her hand and kissed it. He then kissed her lips softly. "Now don't go meeting any prince charming. Because I have something to ask you when you get home."  
  
"Trust me fluffy I wont. Bye see you around 12."  
  
* Oh I think you will my love. * As soon as she was gone he ran and got the tux on. * I hope she isn't angry with me for doing this. * He looked in the mirror. *I look like a fool. But aparently kagome likes it. *  
  
He ran out of the house as quick as he could. He followed her scent all they way to a dance hall. * This must be it. * He looked around to see many couples walk in to the building. * Here goes nothing. * He walked in to the hall and it seemed the whole room was staring at him. He could hear woman whisper about how handsome he was. But he didn't care about those women. There was only one that could ever make him happy. He scanned the room looking for her. He looked over to one of the many balconies and spotted her talking to two young men. His eyes started to become red from his anger. * She is mine. * He approached them and before he got to kagome the two me left and now she stood alone on the balcony. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you kagome." He then kissed her cheek.  
  
She gasped and turned in his arms. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Sesshomaru, how? Why?"  
  
"When you told me you weren't attending this dance with any one I knew it was my chance to tell you. And they way your were looking at this tux I knew you wanted the man who would take you to this ball to wear it. I am sorry for not brining you here but I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised kagome?"  
  
She looked at him tears falling down her face. " Yes fluffy I am."  
  
"Then why do you cry love?" he took out his handkerchief and wiped her tears away. *I hope this is what this piece of cloth is used for. *  
  
"Because you have made me the most happiest and most envied woman in the world. Its a dream come true" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a passionate kiss. His arms went around her waist and held tight to her deepening the kiss. She pulled back and whispered in his ear. "I love you fluffy. And I would love for you to have the first dance."  
  
He took her hand and kissed it. He led her out to the dance floor. "Kagome I am afired I don't know how to dance."  
  
She started to giggle. "Here fluffy ill lead just follow my step ok."  
  
He shook his head in response and they begin. In no time sesshomaru had dancing down. But suddenly they bumped in to a couple and kagome turned to see it was hojo.  
  
"Hojo what are you doing here you told me you where leaving?" she asked with a mix of anger and sadness in her voice.  
  
"I ummm."  
  
"Kagome who is this young man?" sesshomaru asked noticing her anger and sadness.  
  
"Hojo was supposed to be my date tonight." As soon as sesshomaru heard this eyes grew red. And he stepped in front of kagome.  
  
"You the guy how cancelled on her then you had the audacity to show your face here."  
  
"I didn't think she would come."  
  
Bam, sesshomaru punched him so hard that you could hear his jaw break on impact.  
  
"Foolish human that's what you get for thinking."(A/N hahahahahaaha man don't mess wit sesshomaru.)  
  
He was a bout to attack again but kagome grabbed his hand. "Come on sesshomaru lets go." He turned and looked at her all the red leavening his eyes. And he nodded flowing her out of the hall.  
  
When they got to the front of her house sesshomaru stopped. Kagome turned to see why he stopped. He took her in to his arms.  
  
"Are you ok my love?" sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yeah ill be fine he's an ass and a half." She rested her head against his chest. Sesshomaru quickly picked her up bridal style and took her in to the house. And took her up to her room. "Thanks sesshomaru." She kissed him softly and opened her door. "Good night fluffy." He nodded and turned and went back down stairs. (A/N I bet yell thought he was gonna get laid there.hehe)  
  
Warning lemon ahead.  
  
About an hour later kagome sneaked out of her room and looked in her brothers to find sesshomaru not there. So she slowly walked down the steps and entered the living room top find a fire in the fireplace and sesshomaru lying on the floor asleep. He had his white tux shirt unbuttoned and his pants still on. * He is so amazing not to mention extremely sexy. * She slowly straddled him.  
  
"Kagome we have gone over this. Rude..Straddle. So I ask one more time do you intended on pleasing me?" he asked not even opening his eyes. She bent down and whispered against his lips.  
  
"Yes." His eyes shot open and kagome kissed him passionately. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. When kagome opened her eyes she was looking up in to gold. So how he flipped them again. Sesshomaru bent down and started to kiss and nip at her neck making her moan softly. He ripped of her nightgown and reveled her breasts. He sucked on her nipples biting and playing with his tongue. He sat on his knees for a moment and took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Kagome hands stopped him and unzipped them and slid them off his hips. She was amazed at how hard he already was. She started to touch and stroke. She heard sesshomaru moan loudly. And then she was pinned to the floor. He kissed down her stomach and reached her underwear. And he ripped them away to reveal her mound and he r dark hair that covered it. He ran his hand over the curls and then he placed a finger at her opening and checked if she was ready. He positioned him self above her and looked down in to her eyes.  
  
" Are you sure you want this my love." She nodded. " This will hurt but I will try to make it less painful. He bent down and kissed her and slowly entered. She whimpered in his kiss and he stopped and waited for her to get use to him. She nodded. They both climaxed together. And when sesshomaru came he marked her as his biting in to the flesh on her neck. When it was all over he pulled kagome in to his arms. And grabbed the blanket off the couch and wrapped her in it. She feels asleep with her head on his chest. He watched her sleep.  
  
"Kagome I hope you forgive me for making you mine before I asked you. I love you. You and Rin have changed my life." He looked down at her sleeping form. Praying that in the morning she would forgive him. He placed his hand on her stomach. "I pray you forgive me." And then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Omg I really like that chappie I hope you all like it to hehe but the next one will be even better. *Laughs evilly cause she knows what happens. *  
  
I will do a r/r as a next chappie later to day but I still want to thank you all for reviewing THXS THX THXS yay for all my wonderful reviewers. 


	7. a rude awakening

I got my first flame to day and it quit upset me, my story dos not suck balls. But beyond that I will be writing another sess/kag fic after this one. Yay so here we go once again.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome woke to someone laughing. *Who the hell would be laughing? * She looked at sesshomaru and saw he was staring at something. She tuned and saw sota standing in the doorway to the living room. Hand over his mouth and tears running down his face. " Mom your not gonna believe what I am looking at." His laughter was getting louder.  
  
* Oh god I am dead. * "Fluffy put your pants on quick." He did as he was told and put his pants on. "Give me your shirt." He handed it to her and she put it on. Buttoning it up quickly.  
  
"Kagome what is wrong?"  
  
"My family is back."  
  
"Good I would like to meet them."  
  
"Good? Good? No not good you just took my innocence and that's all there going to see right now. And why dos my neck hurt so damn much?" she said placing her hand on the spot on her neck that was bothering her. When she touched it she winced and brought back her hand to see blood. She looked up at sesshomaru with questioning eyes.  
  
"Moms gonna love this." Sota said snickering.  
  
"Sota what are you looking at that I wont believe?" her mom walked in to the living room. When she saw the pair her eyes went wide. "Oh my lord." Was all her mom could say. Kagomes eyes never broke from sesshomaru.  
  
"Explain fluffy, why is my neck bleeding?"  
  
"I marked you."  
  
"Ok and that means?"  
  
"You are my mate for life. No other can have you and if any one tries's I will know. That's what I was gonna ask you last night but it slipped my mind." He couldn't read her eyes. * I hope she's not going to get pissed. *  
  
"Kagome explain yourself right now, and who is this young man?"  
  
"Hold on mom, so what you are saying is that I am yours and you are mine. And that we are now mates." Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
"I will not hold on tell me now."  
  
Kagome turned to look at her mother. "Mom this is sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother and my mate." She turned back to sesshomaru and threw her arms around his neck. " I love you fluffy and you again just made me the most happiest woman in the world." His eyes lit up and he held her tightly against his chest.  
  
"So your not angry with me?"  
  
She looked up in to his eyes. "No I am not mad, my love."  
  
"Good cause you are caring our pup."  
  
Kagomes mother passed out. And sota jaw hit the ground.  
  
"You mean I am having a baby."  
  
"Yes. And we must return home today we have left Rin a Shippo alone far to long."  
  
" Oh I agree." Kagome looked over to see her mom passed out still. "She's not going to like me leavening."  
  
"I will convince her."  
  
"Good luck fluffy."  
  
+Later that day+  
  
"Mom we are leavening come and say good bye to me." Kagome said running down the stairs with her yellow backpack.  
  
Kagome stopped in front of her mother who was crying. "My baby is leavening me. You will come and visit me wont you. I would like to see my grandchild."  
  
"I will mom don't worry I love you very much and I will miss you." They embraced. Sesshomaru and sota watched from outside.  
  
"Girls are so dumb." Sota said looking at the great demon lord. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the young boy.  
  
"You wont always think that young one."  
  
"What ever you say..what's your name again?"  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
Kagome walked out of the house and took sesshomarus hand. "Are you ready to go love?"  
  
"More than ready my dear. I can't wait to once again breath clean air." Kagome smiled and looked over to sota who looked a little sad.  
  
"Oh sota don't look sad I will come back in a month or two." she hugged the small boy.  
  
"Come kagome we must leave now."  
  
"Ok fluffy."  
  
Sorry it's so short. The chappie tomorrow will be much longer because its going to have Inuyasha in it and naraku so yay again my apologies for it being so short. 


	8. a mall , the tux, and one sexy prince ch...

OMG sesshy is in her bed what is she gonna do..  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagomes dream+  
  
Who's holding me why cant I see his face  
  
"I love you kagome." He whispers in to her ear. He kisses her cheek softly.  
  
She turns to see a man walking away from her. His white hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Wait don't go. Who are you?"  
  
"I am the man in your dreams. I am also the man you love."  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
+End dream+  
  
+Morning+  
  
* Mmm warm and fuzzy. * Her eyes shot open. * I don't have any fuzzy blankets. And what is that heavy thing across my chest. * She heard a moan and turned to see sesshomaru asleep next to her. * Holy shit how did he get in here? He looks so helpless when he sleeps. Hmm should I wake him? Oh yes the on thing he hates the most. Me straddling him when he wakes. * She slowly climb a top him and sat there. *Not awake yet. Hmm dos he need incentive. * Suddenly his arms shot up and he flipped them so he was on top.  
  
"I have told you kagome that it is rude to straddle someone in less you intend to please that person. Do you intend on pleasing me."  
  
"."  
  
" Ill take your silence as a no."  
  
"What are you doing in my room any way fluffy?"  
  
"I came to check on you last night. You were shivering so I warmed you."  
  
" You could have thrown a blanket over me."  
  
"That would have defeated the purpose wouldn't it?" He got off her and headed for the door."  
  
"Ok so what was the purpose?'  
  
"Ill wait for you down stairs." He closed the door.  
  
* What a... * she smiled. * Sexy man. * She got up and got dressed. She ran down the steps to find sesshomaru nowhere in sight. * Where can he be? * She looked out the window to find him out side standing in the yard. She walked out there and he turned when he heard her. He was amazed at what he saw. She was wearing a mini skirt and flip-flops. And her shirt read. I am no ones princess. "Are you done gawking? Cause we need to go to the mall."  
  
" The mall?"  
  
"It's a big place with lots of stores. I need to go and acquire a dress. And you new clothes."  
  
He frowned "what I am wearing is not apoperit?"  
  
"No."  
  
He followed her out the door and they walked all the way to the mall. She explained cars and airplanes to him. And everything else he asked her to explain.  
  
+Mall+  
  
"Come on fluffy come out and let me see."  
  
"No."  
  
"And why not."  
  
"Because I look stupid."  
  
"I don't care show me."  
  
He walked out and she almost fell over. He looked gorges. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a black suit shirt. But none of the buttons were done.  
  
"Here let me help." She walked up to him and started to button the shirt. Her fingers touching his skin every so often. It was sending warmth all over his body but to one place in particular.  
  
"Kagome do you like what you see."  
  
"Oh yeah.. I mean yeah sesshomaru you look nice." He smiled and took her hands, which were busy buttoning and held them. He bent his head and brushed his lips over hers in a chaste kiss. He pulled back and kissed her hands. He looked in to her eyes and saw astonishment and something else he's never seen before.  
  
She was in awe * did he just kiss me? Omg he did*.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?"  
  
"Oh yeah fine. So ill buy this and the other clothes. Come on, now I have to find my dress." She bout his clothes and left that store. On their way to the dress store they passed gentlemen's tux. She looked at the tux in the window. * I have always wanted to go to a dance with a man dressed in that. * It was a black frock coat. Vest, pants and a cape it came with the top hat. " Prince charming."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh I am sorry I was just thinking about that tux. Come on we don't have much time."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who is taking you to this dance?"  
  
"No one my date cancelled on me so I am going stag."  
  
"Oh." He looked at the tux in the window. * I have an idea. * "Kagome do you mind if you look for the dress alone I need to get some fresh air ill meet you at the door we came in ok."  
  
She looked at him funny. "Are you sure you wont get lost?"  
  
"Yeah I am a demon. I think ill be able to find a door."  
  
"Ok see yaw fluffy."  
  
His arms came around her suddenly and he kissed her softly.  
  
"Hey you two get a room I don't need to see that," kagome broke the kiss and turned to the passer buyer.  
  
"Hey if you had more then your hand to please you at night, you would be all over her. So shut up." She turned to sesshomaru to see red in his eyes. " Its ok fluffy. Ill sees you in a bit ok."  
  
He shook his head and she turned and left. * Now to put my plan in action. * He walked in to the tux store and looked at the one he wished to rent. "Excuse me sir may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I would like that tux."  
  
" Oh the prince charming. It's real popular but most young men don't have enough to rent it."  
  
He never thought about money of this time all he had was gold.  
  
"Would you take gold."?  
  
"Gold?"  
  
"Yeah the shinny gold colored metal."  
  
"Yes sir we will accept gold."  
  
"Good I want that tux." He produced a hand full of gold coins and gave them to her. She gasped and looked at him.  
  
"Let me wrap it for you."  
  
+Outside+  
  
"There you are sesshomaru. I hope I didn't take long."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Ok then lets get home I must get ready for the ball."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. *Yes lets get ready for the ball."  
  
Ok must end there next chappie the dance/ball and a LEMON YAY lol hope you all like it. R/r  
  
Kage No Ai: oh I that's ok he still got to sleep with kagome  
  
tinkerbell-06: don't worrie he will get kagome he just had to work for it like all men have to work for it.  
  
Devil1: thxs  
  
Keala-chic: sorry for not having the lemon in this chappie but I had to ad the mall part and his idea about the tux sesshoumarulover713: thxs lol its only gonna get better.  
  
HellzAznGrl: yes I update fast because I as a reader hate to wait for stories to be updated.  
  
Cold-Hearted NightFox: ok 


	9. the end!

Chapter 9  
  
Sesshomaru and kagome were walking through Inuyasha's forest silently. They came across a scene, which disturbed sesshomaru. There in the clearing was Inuyasha and Kikyo going at it like rabbits. *Kagome is right that is vile. * He turned and looked at kagome and a look of disgust and sadness played across her face. * She still loves him. * He took her hand in is and kissed her palm softly. Her eyes lifted to his and a single tear ran down her sun-died cheek. He lifted up his other hand and wiped her tear away. "I love you kagome." He whispered so low that only she could her his devotion to her. He stepped away from her and unsheced tensiga.  
  
"Sesshomaru what are.?" he quieted her with a single finger pressed against her quivering lip.  
  
"I swear to you I wont kill him." She nodded and watched as her lover approached the now sleeping pair.  
  
"Awake my foolish brother." Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open to see tensiga pointed straight at him and sesshomaru behind that.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Oh such language in front of ladies.oh wait I mean lady." Sesshoumaru looked back at kagome.  
  
"Kagome get away from this ass hole." Inuyasha said standing up.  
  
"Hehehe so funny your ass hole brother as you so delicately put is my mate and the father to my pup." Kagome said proudly standing next to fluffy.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped. * Mate.. pup....no .not my kagome she is mine. * He picked up tetsiga and pointed it at sesshoumaru. Fluffy mealy looked at his sword and the turned his back to Inuyasha. Taking kagome in to his arms and facing him once more.  
  
"Dear brother it looks like you have lost once again. And to think kagome loved you. And you chose that dead piece of shit. Good-bye little brother pray we never meet again. For if we do I will kill you." And with that they took to the sky.  
  
Kagome berried her face in to Fluffys chest and cried. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms tighter around kagome showing her his love. His devotion.  
  
"Please kagome don't cry for him. You have me and I will always love you. Nothing dead or alive will ever change my love for you." Her crying slowly stopped and she looked in to sesshomaru's eyes to see that he was indeed telling the truth.  
  
"Fluffy I love you and always will. And I will be yours forever." As she said this the sun was setting and they rode off in to the sunset. To live through many more adventures as lovers and mates.  
  
I am sorry for the delay just to end it on all of you but make sure you check out my new story 'after so long I have found you' its about sess/kag and in the present time its awesome well this all for the devotin ta ta darlings 


End file.
